Love of a Lifetime
by Broadway1
Summary: Babydoll finds herself torn to pieces when she is sent to boarding school in London but the love of her life, Spot, is still back in Brooklyn. Will she be able to love him like she promised? R+R :)
1. It all started when...

                                                               Love of a Lifetime

                                                                        Chapter 1

            It all started the summer of 1899, and when I say 'all' I mean my life.  My name is Kimberly, well it is now.  I am an orphan, left when I was 5 on the steps of the Newsboys Lodging House, in Manhattan.  I stayed on those steps until I was found that night by Kloppman, who owned the Lodging House.  He took me in as his daughter, and that's how I became a Newsie, a newsie called Babydoll.  Anyways, that April I had just turned 16, and that summer changed my life forever...

            "Come on Babydoll, get up!  You gotta get going before the rest of the boys beat ya to da papes!"  Kloppman shouted in my ear.

            "I'm up!  I'm up, Pop!"  I yawned.  I went into the washroom and washed my face.  Then I put on my dress.  It was faded blue and was designed to have a corsette under it, but I couldn't afford one.  I tried to pin up my curly hair under a hat, but it didn't work, so I let it hang out everywhere as usual.  Then I went out to find the guys.

            "Heya Babydoll!  You selling wit me today?" asked Racetrack.

            "You know it!" I exclaimed.  Racetrack was my bestfriend.  I always sold with him, I also tried everyday to get him to stop betting and losing his money, though it never worked.  

            We walked out of the Lodging House and over to the stand to buy our papes.  Oddly no one was in line.  They were all sitting watching Jack Kelly.

            "What's going on?"  I asked Mush.

            "They jacked up the price!  Ten cents a hundred!" he exclaimed.  "Jack thinks we should go on strike!"

            "We are goin' on strike!"  Jack correced him.

            "I better go tell Pop!"  I shouted to Racetrack as I ran back towards the Lodging House.


	2. Boarding School?

                                    Chapter 2

            "Pop!"  I yelled as I ran into the lodging house.

            "Babydoll?  What's wrong?  Why are you here?" he asked.

            "The newsies are goin' on strike, Pop!  I don't have enough money to buy da papes anymore!  No one does!"  I cried.

            "Well... I guess I'm gonna have to send you to a boarding school, now that there is nothing for you to do around here." he decided.

            "WHAT!?" I exclaimed.

            "Well, I've been thinking about it for a while now.  You need to go to school, and the more then me teaching you.  You can be more then a newsie, and I want you to be!" Kloppman exclaimed.

            "No!" I cried.  Then I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me.  A little while later there was a knock at my door. 

            "Babydoll?  Are you there?  It's Boots."  He was another newsie.

            "Yeah?"  I sniffled.

            "We're going ya see Spot Conlon, da leader of Brooklyn, about da strike, and we wanted ta know if ya wanted ta come."  Boots told me.

            "Sure, I've never been ta Brooklyn before."  I said drying my tears.  Then I left with Boots, Jack and Davey, who was also a newsie.


	3. You kissed Spot Conlon?

                        Chapter 3

            When we got to Brooklyn, I immediately figured out who was Spot Conlon.  He was the most famous of all of the New York newsies.  Everything revolved around him.  I stood in the back of the group shyly while Jack and Davey tried to convince Spot to join the strike.  Spot decided he would have to 'wait and see if we were tough enough to win' before he would join the strike.

            We were about ready to leave when Spot stopped me.

            "I nevah seen ya before.  Who are ya?  Jackies' goil?"  he asked.

            "No I'm Babydoll, a goil newsie."  I explained.

            "Ya we gotta couple goil newsies 'round dis area." he told me.  "What's wrong wit' youse anyways?"

            "What do ya mean?"  I asked suspiciously.

            "Hey Babydoll, ya comin'?" Boots shouted.

            "I'll bring 'er home latah!"  Spot shouted to them and they turned and left.  "Well I mean, ya look sad."

            With that I started to cry, and I blurted out the whole story about boarding school, while Spot listened intensly.  We talked about it for quite a while, and before I knew it, it was dark.

            "I should prolly gets goin' before me Pop gets worried."  I said sadly.

            "I'll walk ya home.  Where do ya live?"  He asked me as we started back towards Manhattan.  

            "I live in da Newsboys Lodging House." I explained.

            "You live wit' da boys?"  he asked, confused.  I laughed.

            "Sorta.  My Pop runs da joint, so I have my own room away from dem."  I told him.  He took me hand as we kept walking.  I smiled.

            "So how'd ya become da leadah of Brooklyn?"  I asked him.  

            "Well, da old leadah, Beatah, left da papeh business, den I stepped up an' took charge."  he explained.

            "Oh, I's understand."  I stated.

            "So are ya really Kloppman's daughter, cuz da guys nevah talked 'bout him havin' a daughter..."  Spot told me.

            "No, not really.  I was left dere when I was five, and Kloppman took me in as 'is daughter."  I told him.  "So how did ya get da name Spot?"

            "'Cuz everyone knew not ta take my sellin' spot or dey'd have me ta deal wit."  he told me. "How'd ya get your name?"

            "When Kloppman found me outside, dey said I was just sittin' still like a little babydoll."  I explained to him.  By that time we were back to the Lodging House.  Jack was just getting in too.

            "Heya Babydoll, Spot."  he said to us.  "Youse say we ain't serious, well today we soaked some scabs and we's got broke up by da bulls.  They even threw Crutchy in da refuge!"  Jack exclaimed angrily.

            "Oh ya?  Well Jackie-boy, we'll hafta see."  Spot said intimidating Jack.

            "Poor Crutchy..."  I murmered.

            "Well I's goin' in.  See youse two lateh."  Jack said heading inside.

            "Ya I should get goin' too."  I said following Jack with my eyes.

            "Ok... it was nice mettin' ya, Babydoll.  I like youse a lot, goil."  he said softly, while looking at his feet.

            "See ya lateh."  I said turning and walking in the Lodging House.  Spot started to walk away.  "Spot?"  I called after him.

            "Ya?" he said turning around.

            "Can you come here for a sec?"

            "Ya?"  he asked walking over.  I leaned out the door and kissed him.

            "Just wanted ta give ya dat for walkin' me home."  I told him

            "Thanks!"  he said, happily.

            "Night!"  I called as I walked inside.  Once I was far enough in that Spot wouldn't see me, I practically sprinted up to the boys room to talk to Racetrack and tell him all about it.

            "You kissed 'im?" Racetrack asked in disbelief.

            "Ya!" I exclaimed as I sat on the edge of his bed, after telling him the story.  

            "You kissed Spot Conlon, the most famous newsie in New York?" he asked.  I nodded.

            "Deah me, boys we have a celebrity in our room!"  Racetrack exclaimed.  The other boys looked over at us like we were nuts.  "Now dat dat's outta da way, what's dis about boardin' school?"  he asked.

            "I don't think Pop'll go through wit it."  I decided out loud.  "I mean what money does he have ta send me ta school wit?"

            "I heard once dat he was real rich, but didn't eveh tell anyone."  Racetrack told me.

            I shrugged.  "Well, I don't know.   I should prolly get ta bed anyways so I can help in da strike tomorrow."  I said getting up off the bed.  "Night Race, see ya in da mornin'."

            "Night, Babydoll."  he called after me as I walked back to my room.


	4. Spot to the Rescue

                        Chapter 4

            The next morning, I started to leave for the strike with the rest of the newsies, when Pop stopped me.

            "Babydoll, I was serious when I told you dat I'm sendin' ya to boarding school as soon as da new school year begins." Pop told me.

            "NO!" I shouted as I ran out the door, slamming it behind me.

            By the time I got to the distribution area, the boys were already getting ready to soak the scabbers.

            "Jack it's a trick!" I heard Racetrack yell.  I looked up to where he was and I saw a group of older goons with chains and clubs coming at us.  

            "AHH!"  I screamed as one of the goons tried to pick me up.  "LET ME GO!" I shouted as I elbowed him in the stomach, then kicked him in the goin.  He let go and then another one tried to hit me but I punched him in the nose.  He came at me again but this time Racetrack stopped him.  Before I knew it, goons we all over and it didn't look like we were going to be winning this crucaide.  Another guy came towards me, but before he could hit me, a marble hit him in the eye.

            "It's Brooklyn!"  I heard Mush yell.  I looked around and saw Spot and some other newsies standing on top of a building.  I smiled and kept fighting.  Spot then slid down a clothes line and opened the gate so the rest of the Brooklyn newsies could get in.  From then on it was a one sided battle.  Once the goons surrendered I looked over and saw a lot of the boys get their picture taken.


	5. Stay in Manhattan/I'm not going to Board...

            Chapter 5

            That afternoon, Spot, Racetrack, Davey, Jack and I walked around Manhattan collecting money for the strike.  The boys mostly talked about the strike, while I just kind of tagged along behind them, talking occasionally.

            "So Spot, ya gonna stick around to help more wit da strike or was dis a one time thing?"  Jack asked him.

            "No, I'm here ta help.  I should prolly stay in Manhattan tonight so we can make more plans for da strike.  Youse got an extra bunk in da Lodgin' House?"  Spot asked.

            "Ya, you can have Crutchy's bunk."  Jack told him.

            "Comeon, me and Babydoll'll get ya set up."  Racetrack told him.  So Spot, Racetrack, Jack and I waved goodbye to Davey and went into the Lodging House.

            I got Spot a pillow and sheets from the cabinet and made his bed.  Then Jack and Spot talked about the strike, while I sat on Spots' bed and listened, until Kloppman came over to me.

            "Babydoll, I sent in your tuition today."  he told me.

            "Pop, I ain't goin'!  I'm a newsie and I would nevah leave dis place!"  I said calmly.

            "The school is in London and you'll need to leave here in three weeks." Pop explained.

            "WHAT!"  I screamed.  "I am NOT going to London!  I'm not leaving!"  Then I noticed all of the newsies, including Spot, were staring at me in shock for my sudden out burst.  I stood up and walked out of the room.  Pop followed me.

            "You are going to learn to be a proper young lady."  Pop told me.

            "No!  I'm proper 'nough!" I exclaimed.

            "You're gonna have more den dis, Babydoll.  You are going and that's final!"  Pop exclaimed raising his voice.  "Oh and in London you're going to have to go by your real name, which incase you forgot, is Kimberly."  With that I ran to my room, tears running down my face.


	6. Mush is always talkin'

            Chapter 6

            A few minutes later, there was a knock at my door.  Racetrack walked in.

            "Babydoll, it'll be ok."  he said giving me a hug.

            "But it's in London!  That's not in New York!  That's not even in America!"  I wailed.

            "You'll be fine, kid.  I's betcha'll be da only goil dat can fight newsie style."  Racetrack reassured me.  I laughed.  After another minute there was another knock at my door.

            "Come in.."  I said wiping away my tears.  Spot walked in.

            "I'll leave you two alone."  Racetrack said leaving.

            "Are youse ok?"  Spot asked sitting on my bed.

            "Ya, I guess..." I whispered.  Spot lifted my chin and looked me directly in the eyes.

            "Ya really scared some of us in there, when ya just started shoutin'."  Spot smiled.

            "Ya... I noticed..."  I leaned in and kissed Spot.  Then he kissed me back.  We kissed for a while until Mush walked in without knocking.

            "Hey Spot, Jack wants to know...." Mush's voice trailed off.  "Sorry!' he exclaimed running out.

            "Oh no... wit in five minutes every newsie in da house is gonna know about what Mush just saw..."  I said looking down.

            "Ya, Mush is always talkin', huh?"  Spot asked.

            "Ya.  He is."  I said unenthused.

            "Well I should prolly get back to my bunk and try ta stop da gossip."  Spot decided.  He leaned in and gave me one last kiss.  "Night 'doll."

            "Night." I said watching him leave.  I sat in silence after Spot left, and a moment later I heard whistles and cat calls coming form the boys room.  I laughed to myself and looked around my room.  'I only have 3 more weeks to live in this room.' I thought to myself.


	7. Midnight Visit

            Chapter 7

            That night I woke up to the sound of someone opening my door.  I sat up.

            "Who's there?" I called out into the dark.

            "It's me, Spot!" he whispered.

            "What are ya doin' in here?" I asked.

            "I couldn't sleep cuz I kept thinkin' 'bout ya.  And when I would fall asleep I kept dreamin' 'bout ya."  he said sitting on my bed.

            "Pop'll kill ya if he finds ya in here!"  I exclaimed.

            "'Doll, I wanna spend every moment of every day witchya."  Spot said looking deep into my eyes.  A tear rolled down my cheek.               

            "How can ya just come in here and say things like that to me when ya know I'm leavin' in 3 weeks?"  I asked.

            "When you're in love, it's easy."  He said leaning in and kissing me.

            "Pop'll flip if he finds out you're in here dis late."  I said softly.

            "Wait, I just said that I'm in love and you practically tell me ta leave."  Spot stated, confused.  "Ain't ya gonna, ya know, say somethin' in return?"

            "I can't just say dat, Spot!  Yeah, I really like ya, but... but love is too strong a word for me to use." I said panicy.

            "Oh... ok..."  he said sadly.

            "I'm sorry."  I whimpered.

            "It's ok.  It's ok."  he said running his fingers though my hair.  "I understand."

            I kissed him again.  "Now you really should leave and I'll see you in da mornin'."  I told him.

            "Nope.  I want to kiss you for a while, den I'll leave."  he told me.  We kissed for a while and then I fell asleep.  

            When I woke up the next morning, Spot was gone, but I found a note on my pillow that said 'Meet everyone at Tibbys.   Sorry I didn't wake you up before I left this morning.  Love, Spot.'  I smile and got changed to go to Tibbys.


	8. We's in da pape!

            Chapter 8

            When I got to Tibbys everyone was laughing and gathering around the man who had taken their picture the day before.

            "Babydoll!" Racetrack exclaimed noticing I was there.  "Look at dis!  We're in da paper!"  he said handing me a copy of the Sun.

            "Wow!"  I said looking at the picture.  "Now Pulitzer's gonna hafta take a look at da strike!"

            "Dat's what we figure!"  Spot said coming up behind me.  He put his arm around my waist.  "We're gonna have a rally next week, wit all da New York newsies.  Ya gotta promise me dat you'll be dere." he whispered in my ear.

            "I will, I promise."  I whispered.

            "Do ya wanna come to Brooklyn wit me?  And stay da night an' stuff?"  Spot asked.  "Ya can stay in one of our open bunks.  None of da guys would bother ya.  I promise.  See I gotta go so I can check up on my newsies and spread da word about da rally."  he explained to me.

            "I'd love ta, but I gotta talk ta Racetrack first."  I told him.

            "Ok, I'll meet ya outside."

            "'K, I'll be dere in a minute."  I told him.  I walked up to Racetrack.  "Hey Race, I'm goin' to Brooklyn and I'll be back tomorrow.  Can you tell Kloppman for me?" I begged.

            "Woah Babydoll!  Stayin' da whole night wit Spot Conlon!"  he laughed.  "Ya, go on, I'll tell Kloppman."

            "Thanks, Racetrack!" I smiled, then I bounced happily out the door.

            "Ready?"  Spot asked.

      "Let's go."  I smiled.


	9. Welcome to Brooklyn

Chapter 9

      As we walked to Brooklyn I thought about what Racetrack had said to me.  I couldn't believe I was really going to spend the night with Spot Conlon.  It wasn't something that a proper young lady would do, but that only made me want to do it more, just in spite of Kloppman.

      "'Doll, I can't wait ta introduce ya ta all da Brooklyn newsies!"  Spot exclaimed.

      "I can't wait ta meet dem." I responded.

      "You'se gonna be da most famous goil newsie in New York."  Spot told me.  "You'se da goilfriend of da famous Spot Conlon." 

      "Spot, don't get a big head 'bout it.  I doubt I'll be dat famous."  I said shaking my head at him.  My hair fell down as I shook my head.

      "Ahh… 'Doll I love when you'se hair does dat."  Spot sighed.

      "What'd ya mean by dat?"  I asked.

      "It's so coily (for those of you who don't know newsie lingo that means curly) and when it falls it bounces everywhere.  It's cute."  Spot told me.  I frowned.  I hated my hair.

      "So who all ya gonna introduce me ta in Brooklyn?"  I asked changing the subject.

      "Well dere's Brooky, she's one of da goil newsies, Picture, Candlestick, and me best friend Coil."  Spot said counting them out on his fingers.  "You'll know who Coil is because he's from Ireland and da reason his name is Coil is cuz 'is hair so coily."

      "Ohh that's nice." I said not really paying attention to what he said.

      "Here we are at da Brooklyn Newsboys Lodgin' house!"  Spot exclaimed, snapping me out of my trans.

      "It looks just like da Manhattan Newsboys Lodgin' House."  I said in shock.

      "Dat's cuz dey're all da same in New York!"  Spot exclaimed leading me inside.  As we walked in everyone who saw us, well saw Spot said hi to him.  Spot snuck me up to the boys room and made up an unused bed for me.  "You'll stay here tonight." He whispered to me.

      "Ok..." I whispered back.

      "Come on, let's go ovah ta da dock and I'll introduce ya ta everyone."  Spot said leading me back out of the boarding house and over to the docks.

      "Hey Spot!  You'se back already?" A boy ask Spot.  I figured it was Coil, because, like Spot had told me, his hair was very curly and bright red.  Even more curly then mine!

      "Heya Coil!  Dis is my goil Babydoll.  Babydoll, dis is Coil." Spot introduced us.

      "Hi."  We both said at the same time.

      "So what ya doin' back in Brooklyn so soon?  Is da strike ovah?"  Someone else asked walking over to us.

      "Picture, ya dummy!  'Course da strike ain't ovah yet!  I came back ta see how ya were doin', and to tell ya dat next week dere's gonna be a newsie rally wit all da New York newsies."  Spot told them.

      "A rally?"  A girl asked.

      "Yeah Brooky, a rally."  Spot told her.  I looked at her.  She was very pretty.  She had long, straight blonde hair, and crisp green eyes.  I looked at Picture.  He had a huge smile and short brown hair and blue eyes.  "So I need you'se guys ta spread da woid to da rest of da newsies.  Can ya do dat for me?"  Spot asked.

      "Yeah…" Another boy mumbled. "And we're doin' fine."  He told Spot.  "While you'se been gone Coil took charge."  I saw Spot glare at Coil.  I tugged on Spot's hand.  

      "Oh… Babydoll, this is Picture, Candlestick and Brooky."  Spot told me.

      "Hi."  I smiled.  They all seemed nice, but I was worried with Spot around Brooky.  She was obviously prettier then I was and I felt very threatened by her.

      "Babydoll's da only goil newsie in Manhattan."  Spot told them.

      "Oh really?"  Brooky asked me.  "It must be nice being surrounded by boys all da time.  I know I like it."

      "It's ok, but dey are all just my friends."  I said looking at Spot.  He seemed troubled by the thought of me being surrounded with guys all the time.  I smiled, now I wasn't the only one worrying. 

      "Come on, let's go ta get somethin' ta eat."  Candlestick suggested.  So then we went to a place called The Cupboard.  Everyone ate, except me since I wasn't hungry, and then we talked about the rally and the strike for the rest of the night until it was time to go back to the lodging house.


	10. Be my goil...

                                    Chapter 10

      That night sneaking into the lodging house was a lot harder then it had been that afternoon.  We were almost caught by the Brooklyn Lodging House owner.  He had wanted to talk to Spot about the strike and since I was walking right beside Spot, he had almost seen me.  Luckily Spot shoved me in front of Candlestick, Picture and Coil, while he talked to the owner.  The three boys led me back to the sleeping quarters.  I sat on my bed until Spot came in.

      "Sorry 'bout dat 'Doll."  Spot said leaning in and kissing my cheek.

      "It's ok.  So are we goin' back ta Manhattan tamorrow?"  I asked, hoping that the answer was yes.

      "Well I'll take ya back tamorrow, but I'm gonna hafta stay up here to organize da rally."  Spot told me.  I looked into his blue eyes sadly.  "I promise I'll be up dere in two days ta visit ya though."  He promised looking into my eyes.  I smiled weakly.

      "Ya bettah be up dere ta see me."  I told him.

      "I will… but you gotta promise me not ta fall for one of dose Manhattan boys."  He said.  I wasn't sure if he was serious or joking.

      "Only if ya don't fall for any Brooklyn goils." I replied almost challenging him.

      "Brooky?"  Spot laughed.  "That would nevah happen!"  

      "I know I was just jokin'." I lied.

      "So 'Doll, how long are ya gonna be in London?"  Spot asked.

      "I don't know… but as soon as I can I'm comin' back ta New Yawk."  I told him.

      "Well… when ya go… I was hopin' dat maybe… dat maybe you'd still be my goil…" Spot stuttered.  I had never heard Spot stutter before.  Usually he was so composed and together and tough.  Now he almost looked vulnerable.   

      "Of course I will… I love you Spot Conlon." I told him.  He looked up in shock.

      "I thought you didn't use da woid love."

      "Well, when you're in love, ya just do." I told him.  


	11. Numb

                                    Chapter 11

      The next morning Spot walked me home.  For quite a while we walked in silence.

      "Dat real reason I'm not stayin' in Manhattan is cuz I worried dat Coil is gonna start movin' in on my territory.  Ya see, I can tell dat he tinks I'm soft now dat I gotta goil, but he doesn't seem ta see dat it's not true.  I'm stronger den eveh."  Spot said breaking the silence.

      "It's ok.  I understand.  As long as you come back here in two days like ya promised."  I told him.  

      "I promise.  Plus I gotta come back ta tell Jackie 'bout how many newsies ta expect."  He told me.  I looked at him.  His hair was falling in front of his eyes.  I loved when it did that.  The remembered the first time I had seen his hair do that.  It was when he had come to the rescue of Manhattan just two days before.  "Babydoll?"  Spot asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

      "Sorry… I wasn't paying attention… what did you say?"  I asked.

      "Nevah mind… it's not important."  He told me.

      Once we got back to the lodging house, Spot talked to Mush about the rally.  Mush told him that Jack and Davey had decided to have the rally at Irving Hall owned by Medda Larkson.  After that Spot left so he could go save his precious Brooklyn from falling into the hands of Coil.  I went up to my room and was very surprised to see that half of my clothes were in a suitcase.

      "Pop!"  I called down the hall.  "Pop!  Why's my stuff packed?" 

      "Babydoll, I have some bad news."  Pop told me.  I looked at him, expressionless.  'What worse could happen then me being sent off to boarding school?' I thought to myself.  "I got a packet in the mail today that said that you are gonna hafta leave in exactly one week.  I've already got your ticket for the boat ride to London and everything."  I stared at Pop in disbelief.  I was about to argue, when I decided it would be pointless.  I walked back to my room.  I sat on my bed and started to cry.  Then I stopped myself and began to pack.  I felt numb, completely numb.

      Two days later Spot came back, just like he promised.  I told him I would be leaving the day after the rally.  He told me everything would be ok and that I would always be his girl.  After that Spot came back everyday until it was the day of the rally.             


	12. Beautiful Girl

                                    Chapter 12

      The day of the rally Kloppman had taken me shopping.  Apparently my new school had a dress code and everything.  

      "Pop… this is way to expensive!"  I told him as he held up a dress for me to try on.

      "Babydoll, haven't you noticed that I have more money then I led the rest of you to think?" He asked me.

      "No… we are poor.  We can't even afford to get me a corset!"  I told him.

      "Yes, actually we can afford a corset and a lot more."  He told me.  "Now go try this on with a corset.  I'm sure the sales lady would be glad to help you find one."  I took the dress from Pop and walked over to the sales lady.  She helped me find and put on the corset and dress.  

By the time we were done shopping I had seven new dresses with matching shoes and hats, plus a corset.  We went back to the lodging house and I went up to my room to decide what to wear that night to the rally.  I finally picked a lavender dress with a corset back of its own.  I was about to put it on when I thought about my hair and decided to go wash it for the first time in a few weeks.  While it dried I put it in ribbons to let it get curlier then usual.  Then I put on the dress with the matching shoes.  I had to run into the hall and find Racetrack to help me tie my dress.  

"Babydoll!  You look great!"  Racetrack told me as he tied up my dress.  "Well except your hair… you're not gonna wear it like that to the rally are you?"  I laughed.  I had forgotten that my hair was still in ribbons.

"No!"  I exclaimed as I started to take the ribbons out.

"Ok.  Good."  Racetrack told me.  I laughed again.  "Babydoll, I'm gonna miss ya when ya leave."

"I'm gonna miss ya too, Racetrack!"  I turned around and hugged him.  "I just hope dat in London I find a friend half as good as you are ta me!"  I hugged him again.

"Well I's gonna head down ta Medda's place ta get me a good seat!"  Racetrack told me. 

"Ok… I'll see ya down dere den."  I told him giving him one last hug.  I watched Racetrack as he left then put my hat on and tied the bow into a perfect ribbon.

"Wow!  'Doll… ya look… beautiful…" I heard Spot say.  I turned around to see Spot with his mouth gaping open.  I gave him a kiss.  

"Are ya ready ta take me out ta da rally?"  I asked him.

"I would be honored ta have ya on me arm." Spot told me putting his arm out for me to take.  I put my arm through and then we walked over to Irving Hall.  

Once we got there almost every newsie was curious to meet/see the girl on the arm of the famous Spot Conlon.  Even Brooky came over to make sure I was still the same girl she had met the week before.  Spot sat me next to Sarah, Davey's sister, while he went up on stage to make announcements with Jack and Davey about the strike and soaking the scabbers.  I was in awe of how well Spot really could get the attention of a room.  He said 'hey' and every newsie in the room got quiet.  After their announcements, Spot, Davey and Jack all came back over to where Sarah and I were sitting to watch Medda perform.  

The next thing I knew the bulls were breaking up the rally.  Spot and Jack pushed Sarah and I out a back entrance and said to go home and that they would see us later.  Sarah and I stood outside for a while until we decided to go around front to see what exactly was going on.  When we got to the front we saw Jack, Spot and numerous other newsies being arrested.                   


	13. Goodbye my love!

                                Chapter 13

The next morning I sat waiting for Spot to somehow come to see me off, even though I knew he had been arrested along with the rest of the newsies.  I still had on the lavender dress from the night before.  The whole night I had sat crying, hoping Spot wasn't hurt.  

"Babydoll it's time to go…" Pop told me.

"'K, how do I get to the dock?" I asked him.

"It's the docks over in Brooklyn, and here is your ticket."  Pop said handing me my ticket.  "I'm gonna miss ya Babydoll." He said giving me a hug.  I held tightly on to him.

"I'll miss you too, Pop."  I sniffled.  Then I picked up my suitcase and left.  As I walked I thought I heard Spot's voice so I turned around, but of course nothing was there.  When I got to the docks I burst into tears, remembering the first time I met Spot.

"Babydoll!" I heard someone scream.  I ignored it and kept crying, thinking that it was all in my head.  "BABYDOLL!" I heard it again, so I turned around.  Spot came running up to me.   

"Spot!" I exclaimed.  "I didn't think you would make it!  I thought ya were in jail!"

"No!  No!  Denton paid our fines and I ran the whole way to the lodgin' house but Kloppman said dat ya had already left for da docks.  I didn't tink I'd make it in time!  I ran as fast as I could."  Spot said, then he picked me up and spun me in a circle.  I kissed him hard on the lips.  

"I love you Spot Conlon…" I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Babydoll."  He said loudly.  "Don't forget dat you're me goil and dat I love ya more den anything else in da whole wide world!"  He told me.

"Now boarding second class!" I heard a man call out.

"I have to go, dat's my ticket…" I frowned.  "I love ya!  I love ya so much!  I am yours foreveh!" 

"I love ya too… now go before dey leave without ya!"  Spot said carrying my suitcase up to the entrance gate.  I boarded the ship and I turned around for one last look at Spot.  He was crying.  Then I realized I was too.  I ran to my room and put my stuff in it then ran to the top deck of the ship.  

"I love you Spot Conlon!  I will love you always!  I'm gonna come back and marry ya!" I shouted off the edge of the ship.  Spot turned around.  He smiled, and then he shouted something back to me but I could hear it because the boat whistle went off and we started to move.  "Goodbye my love!"  I shouted.  Then I waved like crazy until I couldn't see him anymore.  And as far as I could tell he was doing the same.


	14. The next 13 years in short form.

                                 Chapter 14

The ride to London was a long one.  It took about a week and a half.  I was terribly lonely, just me alone with my thoughts.  Once I got to the school I was even lonelier.  I was not used to being surrounded by girls.  They thought I was a tomboy, who didn't have proper English.  Finally, after a few months I started to fit in and loved every minute of my time there.  I learned to be a proper young lady, just like Kloppman had wanted me too.  In fact, by the time I was 19 I was married to a millionaire named Christian Michael Hall the Third.  When I was 21 we had a little boy named after his father, even though I called him Chris instead of Christian.  

I rarely, if ever heard from Kloppman or any of the newsies after the first year that I had been gone.  Every once in a great while I would think about them.  Well I would mainly think about Spot.  I could never tell Christian this though.  The only thing he knew about my past was that I had been adopted and that I used to live in Manhattan.  I lived a very happy life with Christian and thought about my past less and less.

In January of 1912,  my son Chris turned 7 years old.  The day after his birthday he became terribly ill.  The doctor told us that it was small pox, and in February my son's little body couldn't take it anymore and he died.  I told Christian that I couldn't stand to stay in the same house that my child had died in and that I wanted to move back to America.  Christian, being the wonderful husband that he was, agreed.  He made arrangements and bought us a pent house apartment in Manhattan.  He even sent our things ahead so they would be there by the time we got to New York.  We were going to go to New York in style, however, unlike our luggage.  We were going on the new White Star Line ship Titanic.


	15. Titanic Sinks

                                 Chapter 15

I sat awake in my room on the night of April 14th.  I waited for Christian to come back from the first class smoking lounge to tell me that everything was going to be just fine.  I missed my son and I missed our home back in England.  Suddenly, the ship shook and a terrible screeching noise came from down below.  I frowned, now Christian wouldn't come back for at least another hour because he would be demanding from poor little bellboys what the noise could have been.  I sat up and turned on the light.  I noticed that the hall had suddenly become noisy.  'Probably other people wondering what that was.' I told myself.  I few minutes later there was a knock at my door.  I went and answered it and one of the stewardesses told me to report to the Grand Salon.  

"Why?" I asked her hazily.

"I'm not sure Miss but it's Captains orders." She explained and then headed to the next room.  I quickly put on my dress and headed to the Grand Salon.  When I got there, Mr. Etches, a steward, told me to go and put on my life jacket and that we would be loading the lifeboats.  I hurried back to my room and found my life jacket.  I also put on my heavy fur coat.  I worried about where Christian was now, hoping that he would already be up on the boat deck waiting for me.  I headed up to the boat deck and was immediately put into the first boat that was being launched.  The other women on the boat with me were fussing about having to get up in the middle of the night for no reason.  As we rowed away I scanned the boat deck for Christian.  I never found him.  Just a few short hours later at 2:30 on the morning of April 15th, Titanic floundered, with Christian still aboard.


	16. Home in Manhattan

                                 Chapter 16

      A few days later I sat sadly in the back of a taxi.  I found myself emotionally drained.  I wasn't sure what to except.  I wasn't even sure where I was going.  I had the address of the apartment building where Christian had gotten our apartment.  A tear rolled down my cheek.  I was going to the apartment that Christian had picked out, without him.  At least all of our stuff had been sent ahead.  

      "Miss… here ya are."  The driver told me.  I wiped my tears away, paid him and got out of the taxi.  This place looked extremely familiar.  I knew it was in Manhattan, but I wasn't sure why I knew this place.  I never would have had the money to come to a place like this when I was younger.  I walked inside.

      "Can I help ya?" the lady behind the counter asked.  

"Um yes… my name is Kimberly Hall and my husband sent ahead for your pent house apartment." I told her.

"Oh… you'se the people comin' 'cross on da Titanic." She said matter-of-factly.  My eyes welled up with tears.  

"Can you just show me my apartment please?" I asked.

"Oh yeah… I'm sorry Miss."  She said.  "Follow me."  She said leading the way.  "By da way, my name is Mandy Higgins.  My husband runs dis place, and his name is R.T., incase ya needed ta know."

"What does R.T. stand for?" I asked trying to get my mind off of all of the bad things that had happened to me in the past 2 months.

"Racetrack… I know it's an odd name but he don't know 'is real name."  She told me.

"Oh, that's interesting…" I said not really paying attention.  "Wait!  Did you say Racetrack?"  I exclaimed as it suddenly hit me.  This was where the lodging house had been.

"Yes Miss."  She told me as she continued to my apartment.

"Can I meet him?  I have a feeling I knew him when I was younger." I smiled.

"Why sure!" She said and we headed back in the other direction.  "Racetrack!" She yelled into their apartment.  "Come 'ere."  He walked out of the room.

"RACETRACK!" I shouted hugging him.

"'Cuse me Miss, but do I know ya?" He asked, extremely confused.

"It's me!  Kimber… Babydoll!"  I exclaimed.  He looked at me for a second then smiled.

"Babydoll!" He shouted.  "I see ya met me wife Mandy."

"Yes I did!"  

"Wait, are ya da Babydoll dat he talks 'bout from when he was a newsie?"  Mandy asked.

"Yes… yes I am." I smiled.

"Well Racetrack… dis is Kimberly Hall… da goil dat came 'cross on da Titanic."  Mandy told him.  Racetrack looked at her in disbelief.  "I'll leave you two alone."  Mandy said and she went back into her apartment.

"Are you'se ok?" Race asked me.

"Yes… unfortunately my husband isn't." I sniffled.  Racetrack hugged me.

"Come on… I'll take ya to your apartment."  He told me changing the subject.  "All of your stuff 'as already been delivered."

"How did you end up with the lodging house?"  I asked Racetrack curiously.

"I bought it after I won at da racetrack." He smiled.  I laughed, Racetrack had finally won back all of the money he lost.  "Well 'ere's your apartment."  He told me.  "By the way, ya might wanna meet your neighbors."

"Why?"  I asked suspiciously.

"Just do it." He told me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Nope figure it out on your own."  He said knocking on the door of the other pent hosue apartment and then taking off back down stairs.  A man opened the door.

"Why'd you knock on me door?" He asked angrily.

"I didn't.  Racetrack did.  He told me that I should meet you."  I told him. He looked at me doubtfully.  "I'm Kimberly Hall."  I said holding out my hand for him to kiss.  He just looked at me.  I put my hand down.  "And you are?"  I asked.

"Patrick…" He said looking at me with a confused look.

"Well I'm going to go into my apartment now… maybe I shall see you later.  Goodbye."  I told him and then turned and went into my room.  'Why did Racetrack want me to meet him?'  I thought to myself.


	17. A Happy Ending

                                Chapter 17

The next day I started to arrange my things around the apartment.  I cried every time I found a picture of Christian or Chris.  It made me long to be back in London.  Finally, I got to the point where I was going to have to move the bed.  I tried to push it, but it was too heavy.  I decided to go down stairs and get Racetrack to help me.  I walked into the hallway and saw Patrick and decided to ask him instead of having to go all the way down the stairs to get Racetrack.

"Patrick, can you help me move the bed in my apartment?" I asked him.

"Yeah… I guess I can." He said following me into the apartment.

"It's really heavy and I can't move it by myself." I explained.

"Is it true dat ya were on Titanic?" He asked me.

"Yes…"

"Is it true dat in da past two months ya lost both your husband and your son?"  He asked.

"Who told you that?" I asked suspiciously.  A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Racetrack told me.  When your husband bought dis apartment he told 'im 'bout your kid." Patrick explained.  "I didn't mean ta make ya cry 'Doll."

"It's ok…wait.  What did you call me?"  I asked.

"'Doll." He said looking into my eyes.  Only one person had ever called me 'Doll.

"Spot?" I asked.

"Yeah… it's me… Racetrack told me it was ya, cuz I wasn't sure yesterday, so I threatened him 'til 'e told me." Patrick explained.

"I didn't know your real name was Patrick." I told him.

"No one did back then." He smirked.  "Ya know… I tink dat this was 'spose ta happen." He told me.  I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"  I asked.

"Ya were ment ta come back 'ere and marry me just like ya promised ya would." He smiled.  I looked at him and started to cry.  I knew what he said was true.  I had never really loved Christian.  I had made myself love him.  I knew I would never love anyone as much as I loved Spot… or now Patrick.  I stopped crying and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I love you Spot Conlon." I said happily.

"I love you too 'Doll." He said in return.

Two months later we were married.  Exactly 13 years after I met him for the first time in Brooklyn.  

                                 J The End!! J


End file.
